It Began in the Library
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Alayna Riddle stumbles across a pregnant Harry Potter alone in the library and offers him sanctuary in exchange for his loyalty to her father, which he freely gives. Then she takes him down to the Slytherin common room and his baby's father. Will the two be able to find love and be a family? Or will their child be taken from them? And what part will Alayna play?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Language, implied sexual situations, slash, mpreg. You've been warned, don't like don't read.**

* * *

Alayna Riddle was wondering the library, looking for a quiet place to read when she came across an odd sight: Harry Potter holed up in a dark corner reading a book on male pregnancy, if the illustration on the front was anything to go by.

"Potter?" she asked, allowing a small amount of concern to leak into her voice. The Golden Boy's head snapped up and he stared at her with wide, fearful eyes, trying hurriedly to hide his book. Alayna held her hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, Potter, I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you reading that book?"

"Who are you?" he demanded, deciding to ignore her question, "What do you want?"

She carefully set her books down on the table, and once again showed him her empty hands.

"My name is Alayna Riddle, and while I realize you probably won't believe me, I have no intention of hurting you."

"I destroyed your father's body."

"My father was enough of a bastard to go after child. If he could go after one child because of something so indecipherable as a prophecy, what's to stop him from killing me?"

"Yet you still follow him." It was more a statement than a question, but she answered anyway.

"He's my father. But I won't help him in his mission kill an innocent teen. Especially one as powerful as you. You would make an excellent ally if you weren't so hell bent on killing him."

She was surprised at the derisive snort that escaped the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm not hell bent to kill anyone. Yeah, he killed my parents, but their dead and I doubt they gave their lives so that I could be repeatedly thrown in front of a madman – no offense."

She chuckled.

"None taken. Until recently that was a fairly apt description. Now – what did you mean by 'thrown in front of a madman'? Didn't you go after him?"

Potter shook his head.

"No. I don't care who wins this bloody war. I never have. I just want to be left alone."

"You're pregnant?" she asked cautiously. Sighing, he scrubbed a hand down his face and nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't told the father and I don't plan to. I hadn't planned on telling anyone but Luna and Neville, honestly."

Alayna felt her eyebrows moving quickly towards her hairline.

"Lovegood and Longbottom? Why not Granger and Weasley?"

Potter sneered.

"Please. They would go to Dumbledore, who would insist the best thing for my baby is to abort it. Not to mention none of them would approve of the father. Not that I care much. It was one night and I'm sure he hasn't thought about it since."

"If you don't mind my asking... Who is the father?"

He heaved another sigh.

"Blaise Zabini."

She bit her lip.

"Potter... If I could offer you sanctuary... would you consider joining the 'Dark side'? You wouldn't have to return to your relatives, and you and your child would both be safe. My father has regained his sanity and has actually asked me to try swaying you to our side."

Potter laughed mirthlessly.

"Riddle, if you could only guarantee my child's safety, I would follow Tom."

Alayna frowned.

"Follow? Potter, you're too powerful to merely be a follower. You would be an ally, an equal. Would you like me to write my father?"

He nodded, looking resigned, and she thought she knew why.

"You're worried about losing Black and Lupin."

Harry took in her slender frame and the long, ebony curls, ruby lips, pale skin, the aristocratic features of her face and familiar, steel-colored eyes.

"Do you mind my asking who your other parent was?"

She chuckled at the change of subject.

"My bearer was Regulus Black."

So he'd been right.

"Sirius' brother. Does he know he has a niece?"

She shook her head.

"Knowing my uncle, do you really believe he would welcome me?" she asked wryly.

"Yes." he answered, surprising her. She gave him a startled look.

"Why would he accept me when he shunned my father?"

Potter chuckled, shaking his head.

"You don't know Sirius very well, do you? He loved Regulus. Adored him, even. But by the time Regulus had joined the Death Eaters' ranks, they had already gained a reputation as murderers and pureblood supremacists. Sirius had been rejected by his parents long before he came to Hogwarts. After meeting Dad and Remus and Dad marrying Mum, he was afraid of losing the only family he had after Regulus rejected him. Yeah, Sirius was the big brother, but Regulus was the favorite. The good child. Their parents left Sirius in no doubt as to who they preferred, and it wasn't their heir."

She barely managed to refrain from gaping at him.

"And he told you all this?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. Said he was sorry he never made up with Regulus before he died. Though he believes Voldemort did it. He didn't, though, did he?" he asked, tilting his head. Alayna shook her own.

"No, he was in love with my Papa. He thought Dumbledore had forced Sirius to do it – testing his loyalty, so to speak."

Potter threw his head back and laughed at that.

"Sirius would have told Dumbledore to go fuck himself and switched sides immediately if the old coot had tried that." he looked down at his watch, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the Room of Requirement before curfew."

She laid hand on his arm as he moved to get up.

"You're not sleeping in the Tower?" she asked, once again allowing her concern to show. He shook his head.

"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are blaming me for what happened at the Ministry. For almost getting Sirius killed." he choked the last bit out and Alayna knew he blamed himself as well. She slapped him upside the head.

"That was not your fault, Potter! Get that idea out of your head now! The only people at fault for that are Dumbledore for locking Sirius up, Sirius for not taking the duel seriously, and Bella for trying to kill her own cousin! Come on, you're coming to the dungeons with me. I'm not letting you risk running into Dumbledore or his ilk. Come on." she added impatiently when he didn't move. Potter stood slowly, marking his place in his book, looking completely stunned.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're pregnant, you only have support system of two people, and you're a possible ally of my fathers. Not to mention the child you're carrying also belongs to a friend of mine. I'm not risking you getting hurt. Besides," she added as though it were obvious and grabbing his hand, "I find myself liking you, Potter."

He laughed softly at that.

"Then at least call me Harry."

She grinned at him.

"And you'll call me 'Layna. All my friends do."

"You've already decided to adopt me, haven't you?" he asked, amused. Her grin widened.

"Of course. Now, hurry along now, before Pince finds us. And bring your book with us. Have you seen a Healer since you discovered you were pregnant?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't want to risk Pomfrey running to Dumbledore."

Alayna snickered.

"You realize, of course, that the Dragon Lady will be severely offended once I tell her this?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

She laughed delightedly.

"But of course. Now, silently past this next portrait unless you want Snape finding us."

They had gotten to the dungeons without problem during their chat and were now passing in front of a portrait of a grumpy looking man with a snake about his neck.

"Whose side is he on, anyway?" Harry asked once they were clear of the portrait. She shrugged.

"His own, obviously. He's a Slytherin. We're all on our own side. It's what makes him such a wild card. No one can trust him."

"Going on that observation, how can I trust you?"

"Because I've decided that you are my friend and anyone wishing to harm you – including my father – will have to face my wrath, which, I like to think, is worse than his."

"How so?"

She smirked at him over her shoulder.

"I don't torture you physically. I get in your head and drive you mad. Or humiliate or annoy the hell out of you. Whichever strikes my fancy. Dark ascension." she added to the portrait. She felt Harry tense and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Together they stepped through the portrait hole, Alayna in front of Harry as human shield, her wand at the ready. All eyes snapped to the pair and wands were drawn as soon as the portrait closed.

"Lower your wands." she commanded. "Harry Potter is under my protection. Any harm done to him whilst he is here will be considered an attack on myself and dealt with accordingly. Blaise, come with us to the guest room." she ordered. The Italian, who had been staring at Harry in a mixture of worry and disbelief, immediately jumped to his feet. Harry raised a brow as he was led to a room beside the fireplace, hidden by an expanse of wall.

"You have a guest room?" he drawled when the door closed behind the trio. Alayna shot him mock-offended look.

"Of course we do. What kind of barbarians do you take us for? And I'm aware you didn't want to tell him, but our laws demand it. If you don't you risk imprisonment."

Sighing, the Gryffindor nodded and faced Zabini.

"Zabini, I'm pregnant. It's yours."

The other boy's eyes widened.

"Your certain? That your pregnant, I mean." he added hurriedly, seeing Harry's eyes narrow.

"Yes. Luna performed the scan. And you're the only person I've ever slept with, so, yes, you're the father."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I didn't doubt that, Potter. I could tell by how bloody nervous you were that you were a virgin. I just wanted to be certain that you're pregnant. That doesn't explain how you got 'Layna's protection or why she brought you to the Snake's Den."

Alayna, who had been ordering an elf to clean the room and fix it to the Gryffindor's liking, jumped into the conversation.

"Harry here has agreed to join our cause in exchange for the safety of your child and himself."

Blaise frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out? I could have protected you easily without you having to join the Dark Lord in exchange."

Alayna answered before Harry could open his mouth.

"He was afraid you'd tell him to abort the baby, so he didn't want to say anything. I'm going to write to Father and do some damage control with Draco. You two settle this before it becomes a problem." she told them, an amused look on her face. Blaise rolled his eyes as the door closed behind her before turning back to a suddenly nervous Harry. He walked his... lover over to the bed and nudging him to sit.

"Why would you think I would want you to abort our child?" he asked quietly, joining Harry on the bed. The emerald-eyed teen shrugged.

"I was a one-night stand. I didn't really think you'd care – and if you did you'd either take the baby from me or force me to get rid of it."

Blaise sighed and wrapped his arms around his raven, drawing him closer. Shocked, Harry stiffened for a moment before leaning into the warm body beside him.

"Harry, I would never ask you to kill our child and a definitely wouldn't take him or her from you." he tilted the other boy's face up with a finger under his chin, "And while I may have told you it was a one- night only, it wasn't because I wasn't interested in more than just that night. It was because I am a Slytherin and you are the poster boy for the Light. I didn't want to cause you any trouble."

Harry snorted.

"So you're saying that had you not been worried for my reputation, you would have asked me to date you?"

Blaise chuckled.

"No, I would have asked your godfather to court you."

Harry stared at him in shock. He may not have been aware of most wizarding traditions, but he knew that courting wasn't something you did lightly. And certainly not with a booty call.

"Why would you want to do that? I'm just scrawny, emotionally stunted, scarred, Harry."

Blaise pursed his lips.

"I've been wanting to ask you about those scars. Some of them aren't from your battles with the Dark Lord. Most of them, actually. The ones on your back look as though they were done by a whip."

Harry froze as he realized that Blaise had intimate knowledge of his scars. He tried to pull away, but the Slytherin had him in an iron grip and refused to let him go.

"I'm not judging you. I want to know who did this so that they can be punished for hurting you."

Sighing in resignation, Harry hid his face in the crook of the Italian's broad shoulder.

"My uncle. The one on my hand Umbridge did."

Blaise's eyes narrowed and he snatched the indicated hand, bringing it closer so that he could properly see the words _I must not tell lies_ etched into the skin there.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I tried to tell McGonagall, but she just gave me a biscuit and told me to suck it up."

Blaise hissed angrily, bringing the smaller teen into his lap and tightening his hold. Harry snuggled into the embrace, suddenly aware of how afraid he had been and surprised at how safe merely being in Blaise's arms made him feel.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Alayna had heard the entire conversation and was reevaluating her trust in the school nurse if she could so easily dismiss what sounded like abuse. The broken teen had captured the Dark Princess's heart in the few minutes she'd known him and she was furious to hear how he'd been treated. Oh, those muggles would pay. And so would that deplorable toad and the bloody Order of the Flaming Chicken for the pain they'd caused her new friend. Even if she had to kill them all personally, they would regret hurting Harry Potter. Now, she just needed to inform her father of what she had learned.

* * *

**AN: This is my first mpreg story, so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update and I apologize in advance for the length, but - enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Harry's dreams that night were restless. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure they were dreams, because they all centered around that night at the Ministry.

_They were running through the Department of Mysteries, trying desperately to find the way out. A girl about his age, maybe a few years older, burst out of a door on their left. She had long, curly, dark hair and smoldering steel eyes. Eyes that were locked on Harry. She didn't wear robes, instead donning tight-fitting, pitch-black muggle attire, so Harry didn't know if she attended Hogwarts or not. She grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the room she'd just left, hissing."_

"_C'mon, Potter! This way!"_

_He and his friends followed the unknown girl, hoping desperately that she would help them. Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of a room and cursed. She turned to Harry._

"_Destroy it!" she commanded. He stared at her uncomprehendingly. She made a noise of impatience._

"_The prophecy, Potter! That's the cause of this whole mess. That's the reason he went after your family! Destroy the damn thing and end this!"_

_They all froze, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all having opened their mouths to protest the girl's words, when they heard a door open and a loud clang. She swore again._

"_Draw your wands! They're coming!"_

_They did as she said, but when Harry turned to ask how she knew, but she was gone. Seconds later, they were fighting and she was driven from his mind._

_Suddenly, Harry was watching Sirius, his beloved godfather, falling back into the veil, but the girl was there again, pulling Sirius out and casting _ennervate_. She slapped him._

"_Take this seriously, Black! This isn't a game! Your godson needs you! So stop being careless and actually fight!" she snarled at him. Sirius stiffened at those words, his eyes automatically sliding to Harry. He nodded tightly, throwing Harry a quick grin before jumping backing into the fray. Harry locked eyes with the girl and – _

He woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, Blaise's arm slipping to rest in his lap. The Italian stirred.

"Harry?" he asked sleepily, "What's wrong, love?"

Harry smiled lying back down and cuddling into his lover. Blaise tightened his arm around him.

"It's nothing. Just a dream."

Blaise pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Dream of pleasant things this time. You need to rest."

Yawning, Harry agreed. Tomorrow was going to be trying enough without him being sleep deprived. But before they faced the school, he needed to talk to Alayna. He wanted to know why he didn't remember her fighting with them at the Ministry.

* * *

Alayna was having a mini panic-attack. She had just gotten her father's reply asking if she remembered what happened after she had saved her uncle at the Ministry. She didn't remember being at the Ministry. What the hell? She ran for the two-way mirror in her trunk.

* * *

Tom Riddle was seething. Someone had dared alter his daughter's memory. And he knew exactly who it was. He smirked. If the old coot had modified Alayna's memory of that night, there was a possibility he had done the same to all of his own followers as well. Including Harry Potter – and he definitely knew someone who would be interested in that.

* * *

At breakfast that morning, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, a tall man with salt-and-pepper hair and looking remarkably similar to Harry Potter entered the room.

"DUMBLEDORE!" the man roared as he stalked towards the Head Table. Those seated closest to the Headmaster quickly vacated their chairs, all of them knowing the man and none of them wanting to face his wrath.

"WHERE IS MY GRANDSON?!" he demanded furiously. Dumbledore stood, giving the man a disappointed look.

"Charlus, really, I've told before that Harry doesn't wish to see you –"

"Lord Potter, Dumbledore! And let him tell me that himself!" Charlus interrupted. The Headmaster paled.

"Charlus, do you really want to force Harry into meeting –"

"I'm not forcing him into anything, old man! Now where is he?"

"Where is who?" asked a soft voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Harry Potter standing between two Slytherins. Charlus smiled at the trio. Specifically at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry! It's good to finally see you in person."

Potter frowned, looking to the girl on his left in confusion.

"Layna?"

The girl smiled brilliantly at him.

"Harry, this is your grandfather, Charlus Potter. He's been trying for years to get custody of you, but Dumbledore keeps telling everyone that you're perfectly happy with your relatives and Charlus specifically that you didn't want to see him."

He glared at the Headmaster.

"I was informed that, besides the Dursleys, all my family were _dead_." he bit out the word harshly. Charlus raised a brow, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Bitter and feeling abandoned were your words, were they not, Albus?" he asked mildly. Professor McGonagall glared at her superior.

"Albus! You told me that Harry didn't want anything to do with his grandfather!"

Before he could respond, another, shrieking voice rang out.

"Harry, get away from them! They're Death Eaters!"

Harry turned to the Gryffindor table and raised a brow at his bushy-haired former friend.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, the Zabinis have been neutral since the first war, and Alayna actually helped us at the Ministry." he replied coolly. His eyes snapped back to the Headmaster.

"Speaking of the Zabinis – Headmaster, I wished to inform you that I will be staying with them this summer instead of returning to my relatives as planned.

"Harry, my boy, you know you are safest with –"

He was cut off by a feral snarl ripping through the Hall. Everyone (barring the Slytherins, of course) stared, stunned, as the Zabini heir wrapped a protective arm around the Golden Boy and the girl – Alayna – struggled against the restraining hand of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Alayna looked at Harry pleadingly, but he shook his head. She stopped her attempts to reach the Headmaster and crossed her arms with a huff. He grinned at her, freezing at the sound of a deep chuckle rumbling from his grandfather's chest. He looked at the man questioningly. Charlus grinned at him.

"You're remarkably like you're mother." he looked to Blaise,

"If it would be amendable with yourself, your mother, and my grandson, Heir Zabini, I would like permission to visit my grandson at your home over the summer."

Both teens in question nodded, Harry's grin returning. Charlus' became a smile.

"Wonderful, I will see you in a few days, Harry. M'lady Riddle, always a pleasure." he added with an inclination of his head in her direction as he left as quickly as he'd come. Alayna, beaming, took Harry's hand and dragged him over to the Slytherin table, where she and Blaise immediately began piling the smaller teen's plate with food.

On the other side of the Hall, Ron stood, meaning to go "rescue" his "friend", when Alayna's eyes snapped to him and her expression darkened in warning. The redhead quickly sat back down, not noticing Neville Longbottom's happy, smug expression at the exchange.


End file.
